1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a collapsible chair and a method of adjusting the same.
2. General Background
Collapsible chairs are commonly used in both outdoor settings and indoor settings. Over the past few decades, collapsible chairs of the type that collapse in width and depth have become more popular than standard folding chairs that merely fold flat in one direction. That is primarily due to the fact that such chairs are easier to carry from one location to another and are often easier to store.
One drawback to common collapsible chairs that collapse in just width and depth is that the height (i.e., the stored length) of the chair can be too large for some storage spaces.